Fallible Fate
by DecidedlyDeranged
Summary: Ouran High School has a new honour student! -I wonder where this is going...-  Rei appears to be a middle class genius, but is there more to her than meets the eye?


You peered out at the massive building in front of you through a thick layer of hair which swept across your face and up into a tight, practical bun. What you saw didn't bode well; a massive, crystal white building with grounds larger than the town you used to live in, a fountain speckled with sakura blossoms and a thousand students who looked like they'd just walked out of some Regency court gathering. You sighed and readjusted your bag on your shoulder, trying to look unimportant as you began your assent up the pristine marble stairs. Well, you were wearing the school uniform at least, so you wouldn't stick out too much. And there was another honour student this year as well, so maybe you could hang out with them.

Reaching the doorway you were greeted by two ridiculously over the top teachers who proceeded to give you a tour of the school, deaf to your attempts to make them realise that you would never remember any of what they were telling you. They showed you to your first class where you were ceremoniously introduced;

"Students! We have a new girl in our class today! Everyone, meet Rei. She's an honour student here and has never been to a school like this so be sure to make her welcome!' The class gave you a once over and returned to what they were doing. Obviously your boring hairstyle and demeanour, accompanied with the implication by your grades that you weren't going to be much fun prejudiced them against you. You sighed and took a seat at the back. You began listening to the lesson, but upon realising it was all very basic level stuff you stopped listening and tried to ignore the constant whispers about "the commoner" and the feeling that everyone was watching you.

The bell sounded and imeditally everyone rushed from the classroom, anticipating this you stayed in your seat until the majority of the other students had left. Calmly picking up your books and your bags you began to walk into the hallway. After five minutes of walking with no real idea where you were going you found yourself utterly lost and in a deserted corridor. Sighing, you knocked lightly on the nearest door, hoping to find someone who could give you directions to somewhere useful. The room said "Third Music room" Raising one eyebrow when you got no reply from within you grasped the handle and flung the door open, only to be greeted by a flow of rose petals, some dazzling lights and a group of guys all standing in completely unnatural poses

'Welcome fair maiden, to the Ouran High School Host Club!' The blonde one in the middle announced

_Oh brother... _'Riiight. Well that sure is great and all,' you started sarcastically, 'But all I wanted was for someone to direct me to the library.'

'Now, now. Why would you want to go there when staying here with us will be so much more... interesting?'

'Oh I assure you, the Library will be plenty interesting enough for me.'

'Oh don't be silly! Stay here and play with us. Technically we're not open for another hour yet, but we'd make an exception for such a pretty little flower.' You looked at them with one eyebrow raised before turning on your heel and walking out the room. Only to feel a hand closing about your arm, you reacted instinctively, twisting your hips, squaring your stance, grabbing his arm and throwing him off and onto the ground in a judo flip. He lay twitching on the floor

"...Ow."

'Are you ok?' You asked without much feeling, 'You shouldn't have grabbed me like that dummy. 'Especially if you're too weak to defend yourself.'

'WHO YOU CALLING WEAK!' He demanded, pointing an accusing finger at you. Oh well, you might as well have some fun.

'Well you duh, I thought even an imbecile like you would be able to figure _that _out.'

'WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!' He raged while being restrained by a pair of ginger twins.

'Excuse me, I don't believe I recognise you, what is your name?' The tall, dark haired, studious-looking one asked you

'Hitomi Rei, I transferred here today.'

'Oh yes, you're one of the honour students aren't you? I do believe you aced every test, including the ones for our scholarship. Full marks, no less.'

'No duh. They weren't exactly hard.' You admitted, what passed for tests in this school was ridiculous

'Oh, it's a commoner; that explains her vulgar manners.' The blonde one decided, your eye twitched in annoyance

'I'm not going to be offended by that comment seeing as it came from the mouth of somebody who is clearly far too below my intelligence level for me to care what they think.'

'WHAT-!' He was cut off by the door opening and the appearance of a small brown haired girl wearing non school uniform and looking rather scruffy. This must be the other honour student then.

'Ah, welcome to the Ouran high school host club!' The blonde guy announced again

'Urh,...what?' the poor girl questioned feebly

'Oh dear, you don't even want to know, trust me.' You tried to warn her but the guys had already swarmed her

'Ooh, a boy? We have boy admirers now as well? But that's just so cute! I wonder what type of guy he likes...?' the blonde one trailed off. _A boy? _Were these guys really that stupid? The girl was backing away, straight into the line of a rather expensive looking vase.

'Urh! Wait! Watch out!' You called, trying to stop her, but she only ended up causing both of you to fall to the ground, knocking the vase over and smashing it on the floor. You sighed; this was not good.

'Oh dear. That vase is worth approximately 8 million yen.' The studious one decided, your eyes gawped at the figure. Your house wasn't worth anywhere near that much!

'We're screwed.' You deduced, standing up and brushing the dust off your clothes.

'Ah! Wait, I can pay you back.' The girl lied, you rolled your eyes.

'With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform.'

'Erh...oh yeh.'

'You know the old saying, in blood or gold, the debt is owed; if you can't pay us back the money, you'll pay back with your services and time. You two shall become the club's new dogs!'

'No fucking way.' You declared forcibly. 'It wasn't even my fault, she pushed me on top of it!'

'Well, if you both work for us, you'll half each other's penalty.'

'And why would I bother doing that? How does it profit me in anyway?'

'Because with the mere click of my fingers, I can make every girl in school hate you. And trust me, that would not be fun, especially since being a commoner already makes you an outcast.'

'Urgh. Whatever.' You gave up with a glare

'Don't worry. It won't be too bad. I won't charge you interest like I normally would.' The studious one offered, you didn't even deign that with a reply.


End file.
